She's so different
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre convites para jantar, antigos amores e desenhos de fadas feitos com tinta verde. x NEVILLE LONGBOTTON/LUNA LOVEGOOD; hints de Harry/Luna, Neville/Ginny e Harry/Ginny. Comemoração ao Valentine's Day x


**Sumário:** Sobre convites para jantar, antigos amores e desenhos de fadas feitos com tinta verde.

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Se o fizesse, esse casal seria canon~**

**A fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros!**

**Fanfic especial para o Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's so different<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We used to think it was impossible<br>__Now you call me by my new last name  
><em>_Memories seem like so long ago  
><em>_Time always kills the pain_

* * *

><p>Ela desenha as fadas do livro em um pergaminho, uma a uma. Ela costuma dizer que é uma maneira de decorar suas feições, para quando encontrá-las, e Neville não duvida, apenas adiciona mais uma coisa: Luna faz isso porque acha divertido também.<p>

Seus desenhos não são bons, mesmo depois de tanta prática. Ela tem a paixão, a capacidade, mas talvez não tenha o talento. Claro que isso não importa, porque Luna desenha com carinho e esmero, então todas as fadas e todos os animais saem perfeitos, ainda que tortos. É uma das coisas que Neville aprendeu a amar e apreciar na esposa; mais cedo que os outros amigos.

Então ela pára, e lhe pergunta se ele quer uma fada feita de tinta verde. Neville entende – entende muito bem, aliás – de onde surgiu isso

(_de um romance fracassado entre Luna e Harry, mas fracassado porque não era para acontecer. Os dois colocaram todo o carinho, todo o esforço, para fazer durar, e isso simplesmente falhou, assim como a vida costuma falhar com quem mais acredita. Neville não sente raiva ou rancor de Harry, porque amou Ginny da mesma forma, e eles acabaram da mesma forma._

_Costumava dizer que tudo o que fizeram foi trocar os casais, mas, depois de pedir Luna em casamento e receber um _aceito_ em resposta, parou com essa afirmação. Uma troca de casais, era temporária e, com a Ravenclaw que conheceu no quinto ano através justamente de Ginny, queria que durasse para sempre_)

e por isso diz que não há problema, que ela pode continuar. E quando ela termina o desenho, ele sente que foi a fada mais bonita que ela desenhou, mas diz a si mesmo que é coisa da sua cabeça. Mesmo com os anos e com as mudanças, ele continua um pouco negativista.

Durante aquele silêncio, aquela atividade de desenhar e observar, uma coruja adentra na casa pela janela e solta um pergaminho no colo de Neville. A carta, escrita com esmero e cuidado por Ginny, é uma proposta de jantar entre os dois casais mais Ron e Hermione.

E, por mais que ele saiba da resposta, é a sua vez de perguntar à esposa, se ela quer ir ou não. Luna pára para pensar por um momento

(_e há um leve brilho nostálgico, que as vezes aparece nos olhos do próprio Neville quando ele encontra Ginny. Não é proposital, nem mesmo acidental. Simplesmente está lá. A nostalgia de uma romance é sempre boa, mesmo que as vezes venha acompanhada de ciúme_),

apenas para lhe responder que adoraria ir.

Os dois sorriem, e Neville rouba uma caneta qualquer do estojo de Luna para responder Gi– _os Potter_. Entretanto, antes que perceba, começa a desenhar uma resposta, e ela tem uma forma estranha de algo que deveria ser uma fada.

As risadas ecoam iguais¹, preenchendo a carta, a casa e o momento. E a vida deles também, se for possível dizer.

* * *

><p>¹ - Créditos para capuccinoecanela, como sempre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu não gosto de Harry/Luna, mas confesso que eu adoro a temática de casais espelhos. E teve aquele PQNDSN que tratava justamente disso e eu tinha plotado com essa ideia e tals. Decidi escrever e postar no dia dos namorados, porque, né.

Fora isso, espero que seja perceptível o fato de que, mesmo felizes e completamente conformados com o fim de seus relacionamentos com Harry e Ginny, Luna e Neville, respctivamente, ainda possuem lembranças boas e cicatrizes (_que não são exatamente ruins, mas que não os deixam esquecer de como era viver com seus antigos casais_) de seus antigos relacionamentos que os impedem de parar de amar seus ex's. E eles estão perfeitamente bem com isso porque isso acabou se tornando outra forma de amar seus amigos e querer vê-los felizes. E, _não_, eles não voltariam atrás nem que fosse necessário.

Espero que não esteja muito ruim, mas é uma das minhas primeiras tentativas com esse casal que realmente deram certo.

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
